Psylocke Earth 42356 issue Summaries part 1
by Tazirai
Summary: My Psylocke from Earth 42356 and her issue summaries, and differences from 616


**(Issue History)**

**_**Note:_** Psylocke of Earths 42356 has much of the same adventures as her 616 counterpart, except for a few Key differences. Many of the events in the issues occur as they did in 616, but with minor differences. Some of what happened in those issues still happened, just differently.

Issue histories will begin at New Mutants annual #2.

* She has Psychometry rather than Precognition, and can control it.

* She never killed Kaptain Briton, instead shut his mind down for a time.

* She never joined STRIKE, but assisted and learned from them.

* She never became Captain Briton, instead she became Lady Briton, and briefly worked alongside her brother until becoming injured.

* She never lost her eye's and was still kidnapped by Mojo and Spiral.

* Her powers shifted more towards information gathering than combat.

***** Means my alterations and additions.**

**(New Mutants V1 Annual #2)**

Elizabeth Braddock, maneuvers her snow mobile toward the building at the end of her run. She has been recovering in the Alps, and thinking on her recent past, and the loss she suffered at Slaymaster's hands. As her thoughts turn to the future, she receives a Telepathic flash, but is too late to save herself. Her mind shatters, as Mojo and Spiral appear. They take her to Mojoworld and remake her mind in their image. There she becomes the host and recruiter of mutant children for a show called the Wildways. Missing for an entire year, her brother frantically searches for her, but is himself turned into a child. Cypher of the New mutants, discovers Betsy and is able to enter her mind, and help her free herself. She had to choose between continued slavery under Mojo or her freedom. She blasts Spiral, away freeing herself and the others from Mojo's grasp. Emerging naked in the school, she confesses to Cypher that she at points enjoyed the Wildways, and felt fully in control of her life, there, but knew it was a lie. And was happy to be herself again. As she said her goodbyes to Brian at Xavier's, of which she chose to stay and learn to use her powers better. She noticed Doug looking, and returned his feelings with a blown kiss, then was dragged off to play baseball with the new mutants.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 Annual #10)**

Longshot makes an appearance in the X-books after his recapture by Mojo. In the control room, Psylocke is joined by Cypher and Sunspot, as they run the controls to a current danger room session with the senior team. Psylocke listens to the banter of the two, and wonders where she belongs, With the vets, of which she is not one. Or with the novice team, who have more experience than she. But soon the viewpoint switches as Mojo is using her to Spy on the X-men, who have become a hit in the Mojoverse. Deciding to use Betsy to his advantage and increase his ratings.

He injects Longshot into the session. As he crashes into the room unconscious, Psylocke enters with a medical kit. She quickly begins to scan his mind, and discovers his thoughts to be chaos, and in a state of psychic shock. She suggests they move him into the informatory. She remarks on his looks. As they leave Wolverine notices she is on edge, and she feels as though someone was dancing on her grave.

The next morning Betsy comes to the team, to let them know Longshot has awakened, she has been monitoring him, and has grown younger as the others have. Being one of the oldest present she de-ages slower than the others. She picks out his name and the location, and identity of the foe in question. At the park the even younger X-babies are yelling, and Psylocke orders them to stop since it hurts her head. She also states now they've grown so young, they wont be able to stop Mojo Encountering a cop they flee to Mojo's location and are captured. When the new mutants arrive, they encounter the now teenaged X-men. As the two teams Battle, Psylocke uses her mental powers against Mirage. She is then seen battling Cypher, but his emotional feelings for her snap her out of Mojo's control, just as Wolverine pounces on her, knocking her to the ground. She informs them of Mojo's, weakness, and they attack, Soon she wakes up Spiral, and threatens to kill her. But Storm tempers that. Later she, Storm, And Wolverine, talk about what happened. They tell her why they won.. It's what makes them X-men, and not just people with powers. Mojo then turns off his link for now.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #211) **

As the Marauders begin to slaughter the Morlocks in the underground tunnels. A lone Morlock is able to make it to the mansion, but his wounds are so terrible, he dies not soon after. The Nurse Sharon, says it was a miracle he made it that far. Psylocke tells her that desperation can do that. Hesitating, as she is new, and not yet accepted by either team, she tells them what she saw. In his dying memory, she saw a team of superhuman's massacring the Morlocks. This leads to the X-men getting involved.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #212)**

The Marauders have the X-men on alert, While Wolverine is in the tunnels looking for clues. Psylocke interrupts his search by Psionic projection. She states Storm needs a report and a Prisoner. She shows concern for Storm, but is rebuffed by Logan. He Doesn't think a high class woman like her knows what it's like to be going through something like this. She retreats back to the Mansion cursing both her and his arrogance. She then ponders the Psychic barrier around the tunnels, thinking she wasn't strong enough to pierce it without Cerebro's help, but it's use has left her mentally drained. She then shift's her concern to the surviving Morlocks. Later as she leaves the Cerebro room, she encounters a weak and manic Colossus. His thoughts were Chaotic, he then promptly collapses on her, cracking her ribs. She is saved later when she Psi-flashes Rogue. Who gets Colossus off and to safety.

She is assisted by Callisto. Later, her ribs wrapped, she probes Colossus' mind, and finds his death is imminent. Magneto then uses this information, and stabilizes him.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #213)**

Psylocke and Rogue are tasked with guarding the mansion while the others are in the tunnels searching for survivors and the New Mutants. She looks on those still at the mansion, and even the rooms of the New Mutants, including her savior, Cypher. She has feelings for him, as deep as his. She offers to help the X-men and search for the missing kids. But Storm wants her solely on monitor duty since she is untested and unproven. As she tries to think of a way to show them she is more than a Pretty, upper class lady. She catches a Psi-flash. The intensity is so strong it causes a Psychic Backlash which knocks her out. When she awakens, she is trying to contact the X-men when Sabretooth attacks. She hits him with a Psi-bolt as he scratches her arm. Too weak and groggy to do anything more she flees. She knows that if given a chance he'll slaughter everyone in the mansion. He included. She gives him a merry chase through the mansion, but at Storm's attic she is cornered. Sabretooth quickly overpowers her, She tries to use her Psychic bolts, but his mind is too strong and deflects them. She is saved from certain doom by Storm, Wolverine then attacks him. Shaken but otherwise ok, Psylocke recommends a Mind Probe while Sabretooth is focused on is battle since his defenses will be down. Storm is at first hesitant, then allows it. Psylocke learns about the marauders, and their leader. Later the X-men admit they were perhaps too hard on her, and offer her membership. Psylocke designs her skintight pink costume, and is welcomed to the team.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #214)**

The X-men are in the Cerebro room surveying the damage, Psylocke admits that she should have dealt with Sabretooth before he got to close to destroy Cerebro. Rogue comforts her, and reassures her. Storm then seeks out Wolverine and Callisto. Unfamiliar with their combat, Psylocke is alarmed, but Storm reassures her. Later she and Wolverine are in the Cerebro room talking about the damage, when Wolverine suddenly pops his claws. Panicked, Psylocke backs away and hits him with a Psi-bolt, it stuns him for a moment. She admonishes him for doing it, and he tells her he wanted to make sure she couldn't be nailed like that again.

The X-men receive a call to seek out Dazzler from Lila Cheney. At the club Psylocke keeps her mind shields maxed, to avoid overload by the crowd. Dazzler then attacks the X-men, dazzling Wolverine, and Knocking Psylocke unconscious with a solid light beam while she's blinded. Psylocke awakens after Dazzler is subdued, and informs them that the police are arriving. She then senses that Malice has jumped from Dazzler, to Wolverine, and then to Rogue. She formulates a plan to deal with Malice, by having Storm take her essence, since that is the mind she is most familiar with, and trusts more.

Psylocke makes her move and locks Malice in Storms mind while Storm uses her immense willpower and defeats Malice. Later Psylocke confirms Malice is not in any of the team.

**(Mephisto vs. the X-men #3)**

Mephisto is collecting various souls and has Reed Richards and X-factor worried. He contacts the Mansion, Psylocke takes his video call, but passes it over to Wolverine. Later Wolverine calls a meeting of which Psylocke attends.

She is asked by Storm to try and contact Mephisto. She says the random probe has near no chance of success. But Storm asks her to link with Longshot to improve her odds. She has success much to her agony. Mephisto turns her probe back upon her and twists it to his purpose. She tries to break contact but cannot, and transmits it to her team unwillingly. Dazzler is able to use her powers to reduce the volume of sound, and Psylocke finally breaks contact, but is blinded along with the X-men in Dazzlers strobe. As the X-men make their plans, Psylocke and Longshot are given monitor duty. Rogue is approached by Mephisto, and told he will take her team. She then sets about to get their powers so that he doesn't. Psylocke picks up a hazy Psionic contact, but is too shaken to make heads or tales of it.

Rogue breaks into the monitor and warns Psylocke, who reacts by trying to stop him with a Psychic Bolt of mental energy. But he is too strong. Rogue then attacks Psylocke in an effort to save her by absorbing her powers. As she passes out Psylocke tries to ask why did Rogue betray them...

**(Mephisto Vs #4)**

Betsy is seen along with the others whose powers and psyches were absorbed by rogue, in Mephistos realm. But her essence returns to her body on Earth after rogues powers wear off.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #215) **

As the X-men make the choice to move their wounded to Muir Island. Psylocke informs Storm of the condition of the team. She also is curious as to why Storm is sending them off when the team should be together. Storm and Wolverine need to get their heads together in order to properly lead them. She also tells Betsy that her Psychic gifts will allow the X-men to detect and coordinate defense against an attack. Later on the plane Betsy tells Rogue that she wishes she wasn't leaving Storm behind.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #216)**

As the X-men arrive on Muir Island, Rogue tasks Psylocke to Scan the Island and make sure there are no hostiles on the island. Psylocke gives a detailed report on the inhabitants on the island.

**(Uncanny X-men V1 #217)**

Psylocke is running through the dark as if fleeing something. Suddenly A bright light Blinds the Telepath. Stunned for a moment, she quickly switches to her Telepathic projection, allowing her to see. Dazzler and Rogue bear down on Psylocke, thinking she is running around blinded. But what Dazzler forgets that as a Telepath, Psylocke has locked on to her thought's and was made aware of their plans. Rogue proves hard to read, but Psylocke plans to remove her from the fight using her own abilities. With A thought, she blasts Rogue with a Psi-Bolt, although slightly stunned and disorientated, she powers through.

But Betsy uses her Psychic Illusions to confuse her, causing Rogue to crash into the ground. As she pats herself on the back, Dazzler blasts her with a light beam. Psylocke crumples to the ground seemingly unconscious. As Dazzler runs towards Psylocke, thinking she was hurt more than she had intended. Playing possum, Psylocke overcomes Dazzlers defenses, since she wasn't prepared to resist. Psylocke then uses Dazzler to shoot a beam at Longshot who was hiding on a mound.

But her plan fails to compensate for Longshot's wild luck. Trapped in his tangle line, she struggles to escape. Rogue busts out Dazzler, but manhandles Psylocke, lifting the shaken woman in the air, challenging her to try and Psi-bolt her, before she can deck her. Banshee ends the training session. Later Betsy goes over her plan, but Banshee tells her she still lost the battle, because she couldn't cope with Longshot's luck. Later she catches a cramp and banshee attends to her.


End file.
